Elaina Cullen
by Unstoppable Angel
Summary: What if Edward had a twin sister that was torn away from their family before they moved to Forks? And what danger will she bring when she returns back to her family, if she does at all. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Characters and Some of the PlotLine
1. Chapter 1

Elaina Cullen

Chapter 1-Sister

**A/N: This is my first Twilight Fanfic so I'm really excited. I hope you enjoy.**

Set in . . . Eclipse

Bella's POV

Esme was showing me an old photo album while Edward was in a competitive game of chess with Alice. They were mostly of Carlisle and Esme, a few with Edward. Then we came to the very back and tucked delicately in the plastic holder was a black and white picture with Edward and a girl who looked surprisingly familiar because she had the same features as him. Esme's lower lip began to quiver as she lightly stroked the girl's face with her finger. Edward looked up and a look of eternal grief came into his eyes, deeper than I had ever seen it before.

"I miss her too Esme," Edward tried to comfort his mother but she shook her head and tried to be strong. Less than a moment later, the whole family was in the living room, concerned by Esme's silent crying.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he sat down to look at the picture.

"It's Elaina . . ." Alice trailed off painfully. Rosalie's perfect face frowned as she carefully pried the photo album from Esme's grip and examined the photo where Edward had his arm wrapped around a girl named Elaina.

"What a fighter. . ." Emmett murmured as the individual picture was passed around, very carefully as if it were made of porcelain and would break at any moment.

"I'm sorry, but who's Elaina?" I asked in a small voice, every pair of eyes looked at me. Emmett and Jasper turned their heads away after a moment, as if to hide their pain. Alice and Esme broke out in silent sobs. Rosalie glared angrily at me. Carlisle and Edward frowned and I saw a great deal of pain sweep a crossed Edward's face.

"Come on Bella," Edward offered his hand and I took it uncertainly. After we were out of site of his family, he threw me over his back, and ran to our meadow. I slid down and into a sitting position, very confused about everything that had just happened.

"Who was that girl Edward?" Maybe Edward had lied and I had had some passed rivalry back before colored pictures had been invented. He wouldn't have felt the need to tell if it was such a long time ago. What if there were more and he just hadn't told me? Of course, I couldn't have been the first, not with him looking like a Greek god.

"Elaina is my twin sister Bella," Edward finally told me. My breath hitched, I had never expected that from him. But how had this small detail escaped me when his whole family was here.

"But why . . . Why isn't she here, with the rest of you?" I asked.

"Elaina was special, we as brother and sister were special." Edward murmured, placing his head in his hands to hide his face from me. I frowned and scooted closer and till I was pressed against his ice cold body.

"Could she form force shields or shoot lasers from her eyes?" It made sense that Elaina had to be greater than any ordinary human; an extra ability would just top it off.

"Neither . . . when we were still humans, we had a slight connection with one another in our minds, when we became vampires, it strengthened, and I could read her mind a thousand miles away, as clearly as if she was speaking beside me. I could read minds, but she could transmit information from her own into someone else's, it made it easier to coordinate sometimes. Eventually we learned how to balance our abilities so she could read minds as well. After about five years, she had built up enough strength to read minds on her own."

"Why haven't I heard of her?"

"We lost her a little less than four years ago,"

"That would be right before you moved to Forks,"

"Yes, it was always hard for me to talk about her, to bring up her loss. I love my sister. I would still die for her. We always had a special bond that seemed to take any blow any one could throw at it,"

"Edward . . . How did you lose her?" I finally asked the question that had been begging to be spoken from my mind.

"Emmett, Jasper, Elaina, and I were hunting in the Alps as a sort of vacation. Emmett and Jasper got too close to some mountain climbers and we couldn't stop them in time. Of course, Jane just happened to be in the area at the time. Aro came and made a deal, he would overlook Em and Jazz's mistake if Elaina joined the Volturi, and if she refused, we all died. Elaina accepted his offer without hesitation, she would rather die than see harm come to us."

"I don't understand why Aro would want her so badly,"

"When I decided to go against Carlisle and drink human blood, Elaina and I fought, we had never fought before, she left to hunt in Siberia, totally disgusted with me, I couldn't blame her. There she was bitten by a special vampire, they are what we call Triples. They have triple speed, strength, agility, anything you can think of. Aro wanted her for his fighting force. He took her away with only a good bye left between us."

"I'm so sorry Edward, I never meant to hit such a sensitive nerve," I whispered, upset with myself. Edward blinked and wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest.

"Someday I hope she comes back, that she will be allowed to return when she saves one of the Volturi leader's lives, but before then, I have you, and you're all I need. I still miss my sister like crazy, but now you know her story, and I hope it helps you understand the Volturi a little better, with their sick and twisted minds."

**A/N: Well there's my first chapter to the story. I'm sorry it's short but all my first chapter's are, it's just the way I get my story going. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Auntie

**AN: So it's been years since I updated this story, but I'm really sick of all these ideas going unused. If people actually start reading it again, then I definitely think I will start updating more often.**

Set in Breaking Dawn

Bella's POV

I held Renesmee as the Volturi stopped and we waited. Aro gave a slight nod to nothing in particular before I realized in a complete panic that Edward had lifted our daughter from my arms and was running to the Volturi. I went to sprint forward before Carlisle actually grabbed my arm.

"She's with the safest person she could possibly be with on this planet," I felt my eyes grow wide as I turned to see Edward had stopped halfway and stood close to a black cloaked figure from the Volturi.

"Auntie!" Renesmee squealed in excitement and the figure pushed the hood down to reveal the Elaina, whose photo seemed a distant memory now. Elaina's hair was the exact same reddish bronze color of Edward and Renesmee, pin straight from where I could see, though it was clear it extended under the cloak. She grinned widely at my daughter as they both reached for the other and Edward stood about a foot away as his sister finally held her niece, both their eyes alight with happiness as Renesmee finally met the last member of the Cullens. My daughter could've easily become Elaina's daughter in that moment, because she looked like Edward, she looked strikingly of Elaina save for the brown eyes. Elaina only stood a couple of inches shorter than Edward. Renesmee rested her hand on Elaina's cheek, eyes bright, and I could only imagine everything she must be showing her aunt. Elaina's eyes lit up and Renesmee gasped and I guessed that Elaina had mind spoken with her for the first time. Edward's smile was dazzling as he watched before his eyebrows pulled together in concern as he looked at his sister. The smoothest handoff I'd ever seen between two people or vampires for that matter happened as Elaina passed off Renesmee to him and positioned herself protectively between them as he ran back to us.

"She's not a threat," Her voice was silky and gentle, doing her best to appeal to Aro and Caius.

"Not yet," Caius growled.

"Not ever," Elaina immediately growled back. I blanched; surprised she would've dared to speak to such a dangerous vampire in such a way, until I realized Elaina was dangerous too. I immediately grabbed to hold Renesmee and she touched my cheek, showing me how Auntie Elaina had spoken to her, showed her daddy before he was a vampire with his green eyes, their first hunt as vampires, and how much she already loved Renesmee as her niece. Renesmee wanted Auntie Elaina to stay and be a part of the family again. Edward smiled crookedly at her then and whispered, "Show mommy the other thing that Auntie Elaina showed you." Renesmee became serious as she focused on her touching my cheek again, showing me that if it came to a fight, Auntie Elaina would fight with us. Something seemed off about the thought, until I realized Aro would expect that, and therefore not be able to really reprimand or stop Elaina if this occurred. There was a deeper plan there, but we wouldn't know unless it came to that. There was a flash of movement before Elaina returned to the edge of the clearing after pulling her hood up, taking her assigned guard post again.

********Refer back to Breaking Dawn for In-Between Details********

The Volturi left, taking Elaina with them, but she shot one more heartfelt smile over her shoulder at us all. Another of the black hooded figures came to her side and I caught the glittering off the faint sunlight of two hands intertwined as they followed

"Elaina has a boyfriend?" Emmett immediately hissed, Edward nodded soberly, and shrugged off the question. I didn't know if I expected him to go big brother on the situation like Emmett clearly had.

"He keeps her alive while she's there and she intends to bring him back with her when she is allowed to return, so you might as well get over it," I could hear the slight undertone though and I knew his feelings about his sister "dating" were not as straightforward as he'd lead us to believe.


End file.
